


Long Day

by JadenRose



Category: J2 - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenRose/pseuds/JadenRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an extremely short drabble type of work.  Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Day

Jared sitting in Jensen’s lap after a long day, snuggling up to him with his head resting on Jensen’s shoulder. He’d have one hand rubbing Jared’s back, the other on his knee. They’d end up watching some sappy, old-time movie together, sitting there just like that on the couch late into the night. Eventually Jensen would get really tired and drift into a light sleep. Jared would laugh to himself quietly, press his lips gently to Jensen’s neck, and he too would slowly fall asleep right there in Jensen’s arms.


End file.
